


She Would Call It Octopath

by CountvonKit



Category: Octopath Traveler, Project Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountvonKit/pseuds/CountvonKit
Summary: Octopath; Eight characters, eight missions, each person with a reason to travel different from the other. And yet fate somehow brought them together. This is the start of their days between travel, the little bits that pass between them and have strengthened their bonds as both friends and companions.





	She Would Call It Octopath

**Author's Note:**

> In my playthrough of the game, a small scenario crossed my mind. I started the game as Cyrus, acquired Ophilia, and then went to get Tressa next. Though there is no dialogue between the parties ('least not in the early stages that I've seen), this passed through my head and gave a deeper appreciation of their compatibility as traveling companions with one another. I hope all of you will come to enjoy this one shot as well.

The sound of waves beating down on rocks filled the cool evening air, accompanied by the gentle salty breeze that carried with it vocal gulls. Ah, the seaside. Tressa gave one last look out across the water smiling to herself as the sun’s beams reflected across the water’s surface. The book she had chosen from Captain Leon Bastralle was held against her chest, grip on it as tight as ever. This was very real.

Ophilia and Cyrus paused their stroll, glancing back to their newfound companion. 

“Tressa…” The priestess whispered back, concern lacing such a gentle voice. Leaving home was hard despite anyone’s excitement. Would she really be ok with them? There was no turning back once they had left.

The girl turned to look at her party, a quick breeze playing with her chocolate hair.

“Are you sure you’re really up for this?” Cyrus asked. Again, how many times was he going to repeat himself? She could all but wonder. “There’s no telling how long we’ll be gone for, or when we’ll return if at all.”

Grimacing, Ophilia looked away, her blonde hair covering her face. Hopefully the journey wouldn’t take long at all. Hopefully it would end sooner rather than later. She clasped her hands together, closing her eyes briefly. It would be a lie to say she wasn’t worried about her adoptive family back home; the archbishop and Lianna. Pray to the flame they were well.

With an assertive smile, Tressa answered back, “Yup!” She then gave a thumbs up, a short laugh quick to followed. “There’s no turning back now! I gotta make Ma and Pa proud and show them that their number one employee is gonna be the number one merchant in all of Osterra!”

Her optimism certainly was contagious, the priestess quick to give a smile along with a soft laugh. With the girl in their party all worries seemed to dissipate. The more the merrier. 

“That’s the spirit!” Cyrus encouraged with a warm smile to follow.

“So then…” Tressa ran up beside them, her eyes as curious as ever as the trio made way south. “What are you two venturing for?” Her mind buzzed with questions. A priestess pairing with a scholar? Didn’t the priestess have duties? And what was a scholar doing so far away from teaching his pride and joy, his students?

“Well,” Ophilia began, “I am on a pilgrimage of kindling. That is to say, it is my mission to light the scared flames across Osterra, an honor bestowed on me by my family and a tradition we must do.”

“And you?”

Cyrus cleared his throat. “And I am on a quest to retrieve a special and ancient book which was stolen from the royal archives of Atlasdam!” The man acted as though he had been wounded. “To think that someone dare have the audacity to do something so sinister… The very thought sickens me, dear Tressa…”

The girl let out an awkward laugh. “Well, I’m sure you’ll find it.”

“As do I.” His tone suddenly became serious.

“How long has it been missing?”

“Fifteen years.”

“Wha!? It took **that** long for someone to notice!?” Tressa shouted. 

“Hm?” Cyrus arched a brow. “Yes, surprisingly.”

“Do they not take proper inventory?” The girl continued to shout. Even after the incident with the pirates, thieves and shoplifters were appalling to her. To take from someone, regardless of reason... It was the most dishonorable thing imaginable. Mentally she shook her head. “Do they not keep a closer eye on this archive? How is something like that possible!?”

Cyrus could only wonder that himself it had happened so long ago. Security probably wasn’t the greatest fifteen years back. And with so many books and only one person looking after everything… Sympathy was all he could feel. But even so, only select people had access to it. The mystery was far from solved. 

“Well, I suppose if I had known that, perhaps my journey would have more leads,” He answered with a sigh, crossing his arms. “I’ve next to nothing to go by. Simply a former colleague who I pray may have some clue.” Having said all this aloud, his decision sounded rash at best, though there was also that rumor back home... 

“Forgive my interruption, Cyrus, Tressa, but the sun is sinking rather quickly,” Ophilia chimed in. “Perhaps it would be wise to set up camp? The next town is a bit aways.”

The girl frowned. “I know we’ve little options, but I’ve heard merchants carry tales of bandits in these parts. Will we be ok…?”

Cyrus held out his small pocket book, placing a hand on his chest. “Worry not, dear Tressa! I am sure after our run in with those pirates that we are perfectly capable of a few bandits.” Warm light appeared before them. “Oh Flames… Braise rock!!” In his attempt to summon fire, his spell in turn backfired, a charcoaled smoke coating his face as he forced a harsh cough from his lungs. 

Tressa let out a laugh, setting down with her bag. 

“Well… that didn’t go as planned…” The man muttered to himself.

“Fancy yourself a magician?” The girl teased.

“Ah!” He scoffed, offended. “I am a scholar thank you very much! And a human at that! By no means am I perfect, though I like to think my ability is close to. Mistakes are bound to happen in the statistics of things.” Sitting down, he crossed his arms once more, arching a brow. “Though… that was rather peculiar…” He murmured.

Ophilia couldn’t help but smile, kneeling down around some twigs as she prepared a place for fire. “Perhaps it might be best to share flames from the lantern, Sir Cyrus. That way we avoid unnecessary usage of magick, hm?”

With a defeated sigh, he began to wipe his face clean. “I suppose you got me there, Ophilia. A very valid point indeed.”

Huddling closer ‘round the campfire, Tressa passed out some plums for them to nibble on.

“Say, Tressa,” Cyrus began curiously before biting into the fruit.

“Yea?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask about that book you have there.”

“Huh? The one that Captain Leon gave me?” 

The man choked on air at the sheer mention of the captain’s name, the man who had been eyeing him curiously ever since their venture back from the pirate’s cave. Had it not been for Ophilia’s insistence that they leave and Tressa’s quick wits, who knows where Cyrus would have ended up in Osterra. Leon spoke of temptations too real for him, offering trips around to the world’s libraries on his beautiful ship—all free of course. It had quite the ring to it. Cyrus almost gave in to such an offer despite being oblivious to Captain Leon’s true intentions, and he almost abandoned his comrades for an easy way out to hunt for that missing tome. But, he didn’t. He stayed true to his unspoken promise. He had his companions to thank for that.

“Y-yea…”

She gave a humble smile, gazing at the cover. “He said it belonged to an old friend of his. I read it many times before we left town, and… it’s honestly… Inspirational.”

They looked to the girl who now stared into the campfire’s flames. 

“He wrote about all kinds of things on his journey. Places he visited, people he met, foods he ate…” Her voice trailed.

Burning wood crackled in the silence, making Tressa aware that she had stopped her train of thought.

“The only problem,” She began again, “Is that the latter half of the book is blank—unfinished.”

A curious hum left from Cyrus as he leaned back on his hands. “That so? And what do you plan to do about that, Tressa?”

She flashed a big grin to her companions. “Heheh! I’m gonna continue it of course!”

The man, surprised by her quick response, smiled.

“Where the journey ends, another begins!” Tressa sang.

“Sounds like you’ve been putting some thought into this,” Cyrus replied, drawing up a leg and resting his arm on it.

The girl nodded vigorously.

“So, you plan to write about your ventures as well then?” Ophilia questioned. 

Staring down to the blank pages she thumbed through, Tressa gave another smile. “Yea… Then I can share all my stories with Ma and Pa! And with everyone in town! And with the world!”

“How noble of you to want to share your tales with everyone,” Cyrus noted. “Unlike a certain someone I know who hordes it all to himself unless he deems you worthy.” The very recollection of the headmaster made him want to vomit, but he dare not do that in front of his comrades. 

“I… want the world to be happy.” Ophilia and Cyrus smiled to this. “And… it begins… with us.” Tressa pulled out a quill from her bag, dipping it in ink and beginning to write of the last few days. The sooner it was on paper, the better. She couldn’t forget a single detail, right down to Captain Leon’s fancy blue spear, or the mountains of treasure those pirates hoarded. Her fancy quill waved about for a time until she suddenly paused, a sigh escaping from her chest. "Say… Cyrus, Ophilia?”

The two looked to the girl curiously.

“Yes? What is it?” The priestess asked.

The girl blushed faintly, holding the book up to cover her reddening cheeks. Such a request was so embarrassing, but she always knew there was no harm in asking. “Wh… When it’s done, our journey and my book… Will you two… read it?”

They smiled, warmth filling their chests.

“But of course, Tressa!” Cyrus replied quickly. “How could we not?”

“It would be an honor,” Ophilia giggled. “To say I shared a journey with a famous traveling merchant! Lianna would love to hear of your tales! As would the archbishop!”

“And you can bet I’ll find a special place for it in the royal library back in Atlasdam, provided they can pry it from my hands. I may have a hard time donating a copy to them!”

Tressa smiled to them. Her companions really were something amazing. And little did she know there would be more she would write about, more companions and more places. She would call it, ‘Octopath’.


End file.
